


The Dark

by MajimeMajoYoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Dark Room, F/F, Library, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajimeMajoYoi/pseuds/MajimeMajoYoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asuka and Junko find themselves in a dark library on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark

 

Her eyes were concentrated and calculating. Their sheathes ( because simply calling them lids was an utter lie ) fluttered up, down, and then stopped mid-way. Tenjouin Asuka, known for intimidating others until they left her alone, found herself trying to skewer her newest foe betwixt the ears with her weapons.

" If you keep looking at me like that, " Makurada Junko mused chirpily, sitting across from the blonde. " My head will be full of holes. Do you want to explain to my parents? Are you trying to eliminate me somehow? I never thought you to be such a messy killer. "

Asuka lay down the pen she had been holding; there was no way she could finish her essay in the company of this other woman. Hazel transformed from a steely glare to a soft gaze.

The two sat at an old, oak desk amidst the densely packed shelves of the school library. It was pouring outside, so more students than usual had taken their activities indoors. Despite this, no others were in visible range.

" Was there something you wanted, " The young Tenjouin asked, tilting her head forward ever-so-slightly. The above lighting shown on her hair causing it to shimmer as it moved. Her companion swallowed thickly at the sight.

" It's raining outside, " Junko sulked, planting her face in a stray textbook. "Momoe's asleep, and I'm boooored! "

" Then why not read something? " The blonde suggested, rolling her eyes as the other tittered at the mere suggestion.

With a set of slightly thinner nerves than usual, Asuka began to formulate a plan that might occupy her dear, if not particularly irritating, friend. That was when the lights went out, crushing the idea flat. The lack of white noise was almost deafening. There were also no windows, so natural illumination was out of the question. Not far in the distance, someone ( perhaps the librarian ) cried out that the backup generator had quit working.

" Oh no, " Junko squeaked as she grasped blindly for Asuka, causing said girl to sputter when her breasts had been found rather than her shoulders ( which wasn't really a difficult mistake to make, size considered. ) The hands shot away, perhaps indicating their owner was afraid of being clocked. " S-sorry! "

" Don't worry about it, " The lighter haired Obelisk muttered, barely above a whisper. She could still feel the warmth from the hands that had been pressed against her, and couldn't help but smile fondly. " I know you don't like the dark, the rain, reading, or- "

" I got it... " The other sounded like she was pouting now. " Eh? "

Asuka had reached forward and taken Junko's hands in her own. A steady pulsing from wrists to fingertips drew a nervous giggle from the auburn haired female.

" Thanks, " Junko continued. She really _didn't_ like the dark. Asuka and Momoe were the only ones who knew she still slept with a nightlight ( this was technically numerous candles rather than an actual plug-in device in order to avoid being laughed at by observative peers. ) The hands that held her were soft and slightly chilly. Junko felt particularly cold nails rub against her palms and realized, " You're wearing nail polish, aren't you? "

" I-it's just a clear coat, " Asuka confirmed in a rushed manner, shrugging even though the gesture would go unnoticed. " It helps to lessen the amount of hangnails, I find. "

" It's just not something I've noticed you wear before, " The other spoke sweetly, enjoying the texture of the polish and smooth skin.

" J-Junko? " Asuka's voice trembled as a set of kneading digits moved up her arm. In the pitch blackness, the lighter haired young woman felt her pulse rushing in her ears. " What are you- "

" The dark isn't so bad with you here... " The reply was shaky.

" Are you alright? " Asuka asked, worried. " Let's get you outside to a window. " She stood up quickly, almost knocking her chair over before she was pulled back down. " Huh? "

" No, " Junko cried out then whispered, " I'm alright here. "

" I fear I'm now lost. " The other croaked awkwardly.

" I feel safe with you, " The darker eyed girl explained, and her breath fanned along the blond's face. " But my heart's still racing. "

" Oh, " Asuka breathed as realization struck. " You like me that way? "

" Y-yeah, " Junko answered. " Can I k-kiss you? "

Asuka smiled fondly at the nervous stuttering and answered, leaning farther forward, " Of course, Junko. "

The blonde's right elbow brushed against her discarded pen as their lips met, sending it rolling to the floor. It wasn't like her essay could be written in the dark anyways.


End file.
